


The one where Malia breaks up with Stiles for the sake of family

by phoenix8351



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix8351/pseuds/phoenix8351
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trad ! Sterek !<br/>« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Stiles, » dit Malia, en réussissant presque à avoir l’air désolée, ce qui était un progrès. Ces dernières semaines, ses seules expressions étaient des nuances de Je vais te tuer, toi et ton petit chien aussi. Vive le progrès, même si elle brisait le cœur de Stiles dans la foulée. « Je ne peux pas sortir avec quelqu’un qui craque complètement pour un membre de ma famille. »<br/>Scott articula, Cora, pour Kira, qui laissa échapper un oh muet pour montrer qu’elle avait compris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Malia breaks up with Stiles for the sake of family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joyeux Noël](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Joyeux+No%C3%ABl).
  * A translation of [the one where Malia breaks up with Stiles for the sake of family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789021) by [mirrorkill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorkill/pseuds/mirrorkill). 



> Auteur : mirrorkill
> 
> Traduction : phoenix8351
> 
> Correction : NathDW
> 
>  
> 
> C'est un POV Scott !
> 
> En Gras, ce sont les messages envoyés par Scott.
> 
> En Italique, ce sont les messages envoyés par Melissa.
> 
>  
> 
> JOYEUX NOEL ^^

The one where Malia breaks up with Stiles for the sake of family.

OU

Quand Malia rompt avec Stiles au bénéfice d'un autre membre de sa famille !

 

 

**XX**

La réaction de Malia en apprenant sa véritable origine fut étonnante.

En fait, elle savait déjà qu’elle avait été adoptée, alors que Scott craignait que ce soit cette information qui la fasse flipper.

Le véritable choc de cette découverte fut quand elle se tourna vers Stiles, avec les sourcils baissés en une expression triste, pour lui dire, « Nous ne pouvons plus faire notre truc. »

« Notre… Truc ? » Répéta Stiles, en fronçant les sourcils pour montrer sa confusion. Scott fit une grimace compatissante à son meilleur ami. Au moins, Malia allait rompre franchement, sans tourner autour du pot, ce que nombre de gens faisaient dans ce genre de cas.

« Ouais, » dit Malia, alors que les membres de la meute se tournaient vers eux par curiosité. « Ce truc, quand je te pousse contre des surfaces dures, et que je t’embrasse jusqu’à ce que tu deviennes tout mignon et troublé, et que ta bouche soit rouge et reste entrouverte juste comme je l’aime. Je ne peux plus faire ça. »

Scott envoya un message à sa mère, parce qu’il savait qu’elle était en train de faire les courses, pour lui demander d’acheter de la crème glacée. De la bonne crème glacée.

« O…k ? » dit Stiles. « Je veux dire, je suis d’accord pour rompre, je suppose. J’aurais peut-être préféré que tous mes amis ne soient pas présents pour regarder mon cœur se faire fracasser devant eux, mais… Est-ce que je peux demander pourquoi ? »

Le téléphone de Scott vibra. _Fais des excuses_ , dit sa mère. Scott cligna des yeux. Quoi ?

Malia regarda Stiles comme s’il était complètement abruti. « Euh, parce que Peter est mon père, ce qui veut dire que j’ai des _cousins_. »

C’était une bonne nouvelle, en fait… Derek et Cora méritaient d’avoir un nouveau membre dans leur famille, surtout un qui était gentil. Scott y réfléchit une seconde en se demandant si Malia pouvait vraiment être qualifiée de gentille, parce que la semaine dernière, elle avait _accidentellement_ crevé le pneu arrière de sa moto.

Il soupesa mentalement la différence entre un véhicule abîmé et une série de meurtres délibérés, et décida que Malia était gentille.

_Si tu as fait le con, excuse-toi. Kira est une gentille fille,_ envoya Melissa à Scott alors que Derek montrait sa joie en regardant Malia, ou plutôt, il faisait le maximum que Derek, l’éternel grincheux, pouvait faire pour montrer sa joie. Sa bouche se tordit un peu, c’était peut-être un sourire. Ou alors il avait des problèmes gastriques.

**Ce n’est pas pour moi** , renvoya Scott. **Stiles vient de se faire larguer.**

_Et pourquoi ce serait à moi de payer… ?_

**Sinon, je l’emmène à Pizza Palace, et la dernière fois que j’ai voulu consoler Stiles avec de la nourriture, j’ai vomi la moitié d’une calzone sur le tissu des coussins de cent ans d’âge de Tante Rosemary ?**

_… Menthe-chocolat ou avec des morceaux de cookies ?_

**Tu es la meilleure, maman.**

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Stiles, » dit Malia, en réussissant presque à avoir l’air désolée, ce qui était un progrès. Ces dernières semaines, ses seules expressions étaient des nuances de _Je vais te tuer, toi et ton petit chien aussi_. Vive le progrès, même si elle brisait le cœur de Stiles dans la foulée. Cependant, Scott pensait que le cœur de Stiles n’était pas à cent pour cent investi dans cette ‘ _relation_ ’ avec Malia, donc c’était peut-être un mal pour un bien. « Ça allait quand ce n’était pas un de mes proches. Je peux rivaliser avec quelqu’un d’autre. Mais pas quand c’est un de mes proches. Je ne peux pas sortir avec quelqu’un qui craque complètement pour un membre de ma famille. Surtout si ça date d’avant même que je te rencontre. »

Stiles fit la grimace. Lydia eut un petit gloussement amusé en voyant la gêne de Stiles. Kira avait l’air perdue.

Scott articula, _Cora_ , pour Kira, qui laissa échapper un _oh_ muet pour montrer qu’elle avait compris. Cora était revenue quelques semaines pour les vacances, et elle s’était parfaitement bien entendue avec Malia. Maintenant que Scott y pensait, ce n’était pas une grosse surprise que ces deux-là soient de la même famille. Elles avaient le même niveau de violence. Un peu comme Derek.

Oh. Derek. Il y pensait. Scott fit un pas rapide vers son meilleur ami pour se rapprocher de lui. Il allait sûrement intervenir, vu que Cora était sa petite sœur. Scott était fils unique, mais il se souvenait parfaitement bien de ce qu’il avait ressenti quand Peter et Gérard avaient menacé sa mère.

Sur ce coup-là, Stiles risquait vraiment de se faire éventrer.

Mais en fait, ce dernier rougit et eut l’air gêné. Mince, Scott aurait souhaité être aussi insensible que Jackson pour pouvoir prendre une photo de son meilleur ami afin de lui faire du chantage plus tard.

« Ce n’est pas de ma faute, » gémit Stiles, en lançant un regard presque furieux vers Derek. « On n’arrête pas de se retrouver dans des situations de vie ou de mort ensemble. _Et_ tu continues de me projeter contre des trucs. Dans ces circonstances, le fait que je craque est parfaitement… »

Stiles s’arrêta au milieu de sa phrase en réalisant que tout le monde le regardait.

Y compris Derek, qui avait l’air… de lutter pour ne pas sourire.

Comme dirait le père de Stiles ? _Eh Merde._

**Maman, oublie la crème glacée. Prends-moi de la javel.**

« …naturel, » finit Stiles, d’une voix rauque, en voyant que Derek avait perdu son combat, et qu’il souriait, de façon chaleureuse et sincère. Stiles lui rendit son sourire, d’une manière affectueuse, regardant dans les yeux de Derek, se tendant vers sa main, et … _Quand est-ce que Derek s’était autant rapproché de Stiles ?_

_???_ Envoya Melissa.

Scott se tourna et se dépêcha de guider la meute hors du loft de Derek.

**J’ai besoin de javel pour me laver les yeux** , répondit Scott.

Ses oreilles entendirent un gémissement, et Scott ne voulait absolument pas savoir de qui il provenait, parce qu’il mourrait heureux s’il pouvait ne jamais connaître les sons que son meilleur ami pouvait émettre quand il était en pleine action.

**ET MES OREILLES.**

« Ugh, » se plaignit Malia, en regardant par-dessus son épaule alors que Scott les poussait dehors, « mon cousin m’a volé mon _truc_. » cria-t-elle. « Pince-lui les fesses ! Il adore ça ! »

« Merci, » réussit à répondre Stiles, avant de recommencer à gémir.

**Est-ce que tu penses que je peux verser la javel directement dans mon cerveau ?**

_Tu devrais vraiment passer moins de temps avec Stiles_ , répondit Melissa.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Scott fut d’accord avec sa mère sur ce point.

**XX**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Publié le 24 12 2014


End file.
